Tonight
by LulluBee
Summary: Lee Donghae menerima taruhan dari teman-temannya untuk tidur dengan Kim Kibum. KiHae YAOI NC
1. Chapter 1

Tonight

Tonight/KiHae/NC/OneShoot

Pairing :

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Rated : M

Waerning : NC zone, OOC

:::Lullu:::

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?."

"Siapa yang bisa tidur dengan pria yang baru datang tadi, aku akan membayarnya 5 kali lipat dari gaji yang diberikan disini."

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Namanya Kim Kibum , pewaris tunggal dari Snow's Element.."

"Baiklah! Aku terima.."

"Fighting Hae.."

"Aku Lee Donghae! Namamu siapa?."

"Untuk apa aku meladeni orang sepertimu.?"

"Mmpphhh…"Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang -err menggoda, dan dengan mulut yang penuh denga junior besar Kibum.

::::::::::::::::::::

Ada kah yang ingin baca ff ini…? Kalau ada kalian bisa mampir ke wordpress lullu.. dan mianhae ini lullu kasih password, kalau ada yang niat baca kalian bisa minta password.a di fb "Lullu Pamungkas"..

Nih wordpressnya..

.com

Lullu


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight/KiHae/NC/OneShoot

Pairing :

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Rated : M

Waerning : NC zone, OOC

:::Lullu:::

Hingar bingar terasa saat kalian memasukin sebuah mini pub didaerah terpencil dikota seoul.

Walaupun tempatnya terpencil bukan berarti tempat ini jauh dari keramaian. Karena hampir setiap malam seluruh namja akan datang ke mini pub itu, entah hanya untuk minum atau menikmati 'pelayanan' yang disediakan disana.

Seluruh namja?Tentu saja, karena mini pub ini hanya dikhususkan untuk namja-namja yang kesepian dan butuh 'penenangan'.

Saat kalian memasuki tempat itu, kalian akan menemukan lampu-lampu yang berwarna warni berkedap-kedip, suara musik yang menggelegar, kerumunan orang yang berdansa dilantai dansa. Dan bahkan kalian bisa menemukan pasangan pemuda yang asik memadu cinta mereka, tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

Dan saat kalian melirik kearah meja bar, kalian akan melihat sekumpulan namja-namja berwaja cantik dan manis yang bertugas 'menemani' pelanggan yang ingin menikmati malam.

"Kemana Heechul hyung?"tanya seorang namja berpipi chubby.

"Paling lagi lovely dovey sama pelanggannya."jawab seorang namja bermata kucing.

"Cepat sekali..Baru juga mulai."timpalseorang lagi yg berwajah manis.

Mereka terus berbincang dengan hal-hal yang -sebenarnya- tidak saat mereka melihat seorang pelanggan yang baru masuk pub.

Seketika pandangan mereka berubah menjadi tatapan seorang namja bermata kucing menatap tamu itu dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?."ujarnya yang membuat teman-temannya menatap bingung.

"Bertaruh apa?"tanya seorang namja pemilik gummy smile.

"Siapa yang bisa tidur dengan pria yang baru datang tadi, aku akan membayarnya 5 kali lipat dari gaji yang diberikan disini."jawab namja bermata kucing itu.

"Kau yakin Key.."tanya namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ingin sakit hati lagi dengan ucapan pedasnya itu."jawab si namja chubby.

"Ok... Minnie hyung menyerah! Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung?"ujar namja yang benama Key itu.

"Apa lagi aku! Aku menyerah.."ujar namja pemilik gummy smile yang bernama Eunhyuk.

"Payah."cibir Key.

"Memangnya siapa dia?"tanya Donghae si namja berparas manis.

"Namanya Kim Kibum , pewaris tunggal dari Snow's Element.."jawab Key.

"Kim Kibum? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak mau tidur dengannya? Pasti bayarannya sangat besarkan?."ujar Donghae polos.

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi dia yang menolak kami dengan ucapannya yang sangat pedas dan jahat itu."jawab Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kalian ditolak?."ujar Donghae dengan wajah tak percaya?.

"Ne, bahkan namja High Class seperti Heechul hyung pun dia tolak."uajr Eunhyuk.

"Jinja? Ajaib...!"ujar Donghae.

"Apa maksudnya?."tanya Key tak mengerti.

"Ne, ajaib..Dia bisa menolak namja-namja cantik dan sexy seperti kalian. Padahal aku pikir tidak ada yang bisa menolak keseksian tubuh kalian, tapi ternyata aku salah"

"Hanya dia yang menolak kami."jawab Key yang tidak terima ucapan Donghae.

"Oh.. Ne, arraseo! Lalu bagaimana taruhannya?."tanya Donghae.

"Molla.."jawab Minnie dan Hyukkie kompak.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mencobanya."cetus Key pada Donghae.

"Mwo? Anni.. Kalian saja ditolak apa lagi aku! Aku tidak mau.."tolak Donghae cepat.

"Apa salahnya mencoba.."tukas Key yang dapat anggukan dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau.."tolak Donghae.

"Kalau kau bisa tidur dengannya aku akan membayarmu 5 kali lipat."tawar Key. Dan sepertinya tawaran Key menggoyahkan pertahanan Donghae, terlihat saat ini Donghae tengah berpikir.

"Aku ikut!Aku akan membayarmu 2 kali lipat."timpal Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga!Kubayar 3 kali lipat."tambah Minnie.

Donghae hanya mampu menelan kembali berpikir, apakah dia menolaknya atau harus menerimanya.

Dalam hati dia ingin sekali menolak tapi imbalan yang akan dia dapat nanti begitu menggiurkan. 10 kali lipat dari gaji yang dia dapatkan disini.

Donghae lalu menatap teman-temannya satu persatu yang masih memasang wajah berharap.

"Be-benarkah?."tanya Donghae ragu.

"Tentu saja!"jawab mereka kompak.

Dan lagi-lagi Donghae berpikir keras untuk ini. Hingga akhirnya_

"Baiklah! Aku terima.."ucap Donghae.

"Benarkah?."tanya mereka memastikan.

"N-ne!"Donghae menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau hampiri dia lalu cobalah ajak dia itu kau harus tidur dengannya."Ujar Key semangat.

"Tapi aku takut."ujar Donghae dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Takut kenapa?"tanya Sungmin.

"Kalian saja ditolak bagaimana denganku?."

"Makanya kita coba dulu, ne?."bujuk Key.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak berani."

"Hey! Ini hal yang langka. Kapan lagi kau bisa mendapatkan uang banyak hanya sekali tidur denganKibum .Dengar, kami tidak akan bertaruh untuk hal yang lainnya."Key mencoba memaksa Donghae.

"Apa tidak bisa diganti kan banyak namja - namja kaya."

"Hanya dia yang tidak bisa kami taklukkan. Kalau namja lain sih kami tinggal mengangkang sedikit pasti langsung membawa kami kekamar."jawab Key.

"Iya Hae, kau coba dulu, ne!"kini Eunhyuk yang membujuk Donghae.

"Eumm... Ba-baiklah!"ujar Donghae dengan wajah pasrah.

"Kalau begitu cepat datangi dia."Key mendorong Donghae dengan tidak sabaran.

"Iya-iya.. Tunggu sebentar!."Donghae menelan ludahnya lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Fighting Hae.."Sungmin dan Eunhyuk membarikan semangat pada Donghae.

Dengan ragu Donghae berjalan menghampiri pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk disofa panjang disudut pemuda itu meneguk arak.

Donghae lalu duduk disebelah pemuda tampan pada teman-temannya yang kini hanya tinggal Key dan Eunhyuk.'Mungkin Minnie hyung sedang melayani pelanggan.' bathinnya.

Kemudia dia kembali pada pemuda tampan disebelahnya.

"Hay.."sapa Donghae, namun pemuda itu terlihat acuh padanya. Dan itu membuat Donghae sangat sebal dan kesal.

Tapi dia mencoba bertahan demi hasil yang nanti akan dia peroleh.

"Aku Lee Donghae! Namamu siapa?."tanya Donghae seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kibum. Tapi lagi-lagi dia diabaikan oleh pemuda tampan menarik tangannya yang menggantung tanpa disentuh oleh Kibum.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"ujar Donghae yang lagi-lagi diacuhkan.

Dan sepertinya Donghae sudah mulai habis kesabaran, dia lalu meraih gelas wine dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?."pekik Kibum.

"Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa mengacuhkanku?."ujar Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya imut.

"Untuk apa aku meladeni orang sepertimu.?"jawab Kibum ketus.

"Mwo?."

"Cepat pergi dari sini."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin berdansa denganmu!."

"Aku tidak mau."tolak Kibum seraya meneguk wine dari gelas lain.

"Tapi aku mau.. Ayo.."Donghae menarik tangan Kibum.

"HEY.. AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU.."bentak Kibum.

"Hiks... Hiks..."terdengar isakkan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis, pergilah.."

"Kenapa kau membentakku?."

"Itu karna kau menggangguku."

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu berdansa."

"Bukankan aku sudah bilang tidak mau."

"Tapi aku mauu..."

"AKU SUDAH BILANG TIDAK MAU."bentaknya lagi.

"Hiks.."

-other place-

"Mwo?Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan? Kenapa Hae bisa menangis seperti itu?."ujar Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae menangis. "Ini tidak bisa aku hajar kau Kim Kibum."Eunhyuk siap-siap untuk menghampiri Kibum dan Donghae, namun lengannya ditahan Key

"Kau mau kemana?."tanya Key.

"Tentu saja menghajar si brengsek Kibum itu."

"Untuk apa?."

"Kau tidak lihat, Donghae menangis."

"Sudah biarkan saja."

"Mwo?Bagaimana bisa aku diam, Donghae sedang menangis karena laki-laki sialan itu."

"Dasar bodoh! Itu hanya cara Donghae untuk menaklukkan Kibum."

"Mwo..?"

"Sudahlah, kembali duduk!Kita lihat saja." Key melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Hyuk. Eunhyuk pun kembali duduk dikursinya.

-back to KiHae-

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Sudahlah berhenti tidak suka melihat orang menangis."ujar Kibum.

"Kalau begitu berdansalah denganku."

"Anni."

Kibum menuangkan arak kedalam gelasnya kemudian dia ingin menenggak arak itu, namun belum sampai gelas itu menyentuh bibirnya, Donghae meraih gelas itu lalu meminumnya.

"Hey... Ka_"belum selesai memaki Kibum sudah terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae.

Karena dengan cepat Donghae menarik kerah kemejanya lalu menepelkan bibirnya di bibir menggigit bibir bawah Kibum sehingga Kibum sedikit membuka bibirnya lalu dia segera memasukkan arak yang ada didalam mulutnya kedalam mulut Kibum.

Dan karena takut tersedak Kibum pun terpaksa menelan arak dengan Donghae yang memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kibum membantu mendorong arak itu agar tertelan oleh Kibum.

Kibum mencoba mengatubkan bibirnya, namun itu malah membuat dia seakan menghisap lidah Donghae yang masih berada didalam mulutnya.

"Nghh..."desah Donghae pun mulai terdengar.

Donghae yang berpikir kalau Kibum menerima ciumannya dengan berani dia naik keatas pangkuan ciuman panasnya. Dia mengulum bibir bawah Kibum dengan ganas.

Entah karena terpaksa atau memang sudah mulai menikmatinya, Kibum kini membalas kuluman Donghae, dia mengulum bibir atas Donghae.

"Nghhh.."

Donghae mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kibum, menarik tengkuk Kibum agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Kibum pun tidak tinggal diam, dia juga meremas bokong Donghae yang dapat menimbulkan leguhan dari bibir Donghae yang tertanam dibibirnya.

Lalu donghae bangkit dari pangkuan Kibum dan menarik tangan Kibum agar dia itu dia membawa Kibum kelantai dansa tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Donghae kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Kibum.

Begitu pula dengan Kibumyang menarik pinggul Donghae agar makin mendekat membuat kedua junior mereka bertemu. Donghae dan Kibum pun sengaja menggerakkan tubuh mereka agar junior mereka bisa bergesekkan. Mereka mengikuti musik yang diputar oleh DJ, dan lagu Tonight membuat gerakkan mereka semakin bersemangat dan liar.

Kibum melepaskan kulumannya dan mulai beralih pada leher jenjang menjilat-jilat lehet putih Donghae.

"Ahh... Eunghh.."Donghae meremas rembut dan tengkuk Kibum.

Dia masih menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar makin keras.

Kibum menghisap dan menggigit leher Donghae, meninggalkan bekas-bekas hickey ditempat itu. Donghaepun membantu Kibum untuk menjelajahi lehernya dengan cara memiringkan lehernya.

Lalu Donghae melepaskan diri dari Kibum yang masih asik menikmati lehernya. Dia kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi dengan segera memeluk Donghae dari kembali menggerakkan tubunhya mengikuti dengan nakal Donghae menaik turunkan tubuhnya membuat junior Kibum bergesekkan dengan belahan pantatnya.

"Ahh.."tak ayal itu membuat Kibum meleguh.

"Enghh... Ahhh.."begitu juga dengan Donghae.

Dan Donghae semakin bersemangat menggesekkan bokongnya pada seorang Kibum.

"Ahh..."Kibum mendesah frustasi, dia pun dengan cepat memutar tubuh Donghae lalu segera menawan bibir Donghae yang sudah bengkak itu. Kibum menarik pinggang Donghae agar makin merapat.

"Mmpphhh.."

"Eunghh.."

Donghae melepakan ciuman panas itu, kemudian dia berganti menjilati wajah tegas lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibumseraya berbisik di telinga KIbum.

"You, for me tonight.. Ahh.."

:::KiHae:::

Hingga disinilah mereka berada, kamar yang dikhususkan untuk melakukan hal 'senonoh' yang disediakan oleh mini pub ini.

Kibum saat ini sedang duduk diranjang dengan kaki yang dilebarkan. Dan jangan lupakan Donghae yang berada ditengah-tengah sedang memberikan kehangatan pada 'adik' Kibum dengan mulut hangatnya.

"Ahh.."Kibum mendongak saat merasakan mulut Donghae menghisap juniornya.

Dia membelai rambut Donghae seraya menekannya lembut agar Donghae memberikan lebih banyak kenikmatan.

"Mmpphhh..."Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang -err menggoda, dan dengan mulut yang penuh denga junior besar Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat wajah Donghae hingga juniornya terlepas dari mulut dia melumat bibir Donghae dengan pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas pangkuan Kibum, membuat juniornya bergesekkan dengan junior Kibum.

Kibum memindahkan ciumannya pada leher , menjilat dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan hickey dileher putih turun hingga sampai pada nipple Donghae yang memelintir nipple sebelah kiri Donghae dan menghisap nipple sebelah kanannya.

"Ahh... Yeahh.."Donghae pun tak ayal meleguh nikmat.

Kibum semakin bersemangat menghisap nipple kecoklatan kecil.

"Akhh... Lebih keras!"seru Donghae seraya menekankepala Kibum.

Kibum pun menuruti keinginan Donghae, dia menggigit nipple itu lebih keras.

"Akhh... Ouch..."erang Donghae.

Kibum terus saja menghisap nipple Donghae, seakan-akan ingin mengeluarkan susu dari nipple kecil itu.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, dia sudah mempersiapkan jari telunjuknya didepan hole Donghae. Dengan hitungan yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri, dia melesakkan jarinya itu kedalam hole merah Donghae.

"Akhh..."pekik Donghae.

"Appoyo..?"tanya Kibum lembut.

"Anni.."

"Jeongmal..?"

"Ne.. Tambah lagi.."ujar Donghae seraya menatap mata Kibum.

"Apanya..?"Kibum menggerakkan jarinya didalam hole Donghae.

"Ahh.. Ja-jarimu, lhagi..Ahh..."ucap Donghae ditengah-tengah desahannya.

"Kau ingin berapa?."goda Kibum dengan masih menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat.

"Dua, anni.. Tiga... Ahh tidak..! Aku mau empat... Ouchh... Bukan, semuanya..."

"Berapa?"Kibum melesakkan jarinya lebih dalam.

"Yeahh... Ahh.. Ma-masukkan semuanya! Aku ingin semua jarimu.."

"Jeongmal..?"

"N-neh.. Cepatlahh.. Ahh..."

"Aku tidak setega itu.. 5 jari terlalu banyak, sayang..."

"Te-terserah... Masukkhan lahgi.. Chepatt..."

"Baiklah!."Kibum menambahkan 2 jari lagi, itu artinya ada 3 jari didalam hole sempit milik Donghae.

"Ahh... Lhagi.."

"Cukup, sayang.."Kibum menggerakkan jarinya lebih dalam dan cepat.

"Ouchh... Yeah..."

Kibum terus mendorong jemarinya untuk lebih masuk kedalam hole sempit itu. Hingga akhirnya salah satu jarinya itu mengenain prostatnya.

"Akhh... Disana.. Lagi.. Ahh.."erang Donghae keras.

Namun bukannya menuruti keinginan Donghae, Kibum malah mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, dan diiringi tatapan kesal dari Donghae.

"Tidak seru kalau kau keluar secepat itu, sayang.."

Kibum pun membawa Donghae untuk duduk tepat diatas juniornya.

"Ahh..."Donghae meleguh nikmat saat kepala junior Kibum mulai memasuki lubangnya.

Donghaepun yang sudah tidak sabar dengan keras mendorong pinggulnya turun dan membuat junior Kibum masuk dengan sempurna.

"Akhh..."pekik Donghae.

"Kau tidak sabaran rupanya."goda Kibum.

Setelah mendiamkannya beberapa saat, Donghae pun muali menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Ahh.."

Kibum melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah karena merasakan kenikmatan yang dia dapat.

"Ahh..Ughhh..."Donghae makin cepat menaik-turunkan pun membantu menambah kenikmatan yang Donghae rasakan dengan meremas bokong kenyal Donghae.

"Akhh.. Yeah.."Donghae mengerang keras saat junior Kibum menumbuk titik spotnya.

"Le-lebih chepat... Akhh.."erang Donghae. Dia pun menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat.

Kepalanya mendongak keatas setiap titiknya itu terus dihantam oleh Kibum.

"Ayo lebih cepat sayang.."kibum memacu Donghae agar lebih cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Yeah... Ahh.. Ouch terus..."Donghae meremas kedua bahu Kibum untuk menompang tubunya.

kibum melihat junior Donghae yang tegak, dia pun berinisiatif untuk meraih junior mungil itu, lalu meremasnya keras.

"Akhh... Sedikit laghi.."erang pun semakin liar menaik turunkan tubuhnya untuk mengejar untuk menambah gairahnya, dia memelintir kedua nipplenya sendiri.

"Akhh.. Akhhh.. Sedhikit lagihh..."

"Iya sayang.. Ayo lebih cepat lagi.."Kibum kembali mengompori Donghae, semakin membakar nafsu seorang namja manis ini.

"Yeah.. Yeahh.. Akhh... Aku k-keluar... AHHH.."Donghae mengerang seraya memuncratkan cairannya ketubuh Kibum.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah..."Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghirup udara yang banyak.

Lalu Kibum beranjak bangun dari ranjang, menggendong Donghae ala koala hug, tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari lubang hangat membawa Donghae untuk duduk disofa warna cokelat itu.

Seakan tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, Donghae segera menaik turunkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Ahh..."

Kibum membantu Donghae untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya, sesekali dia meremas pantat Donghae.

"Eunghh.. Ahhh..."

"Nghh..."

"I-ini nikhmat Bum.."erang Donghae kembali terdengar.

Seakan untuk menambahkan kenikmatan yang Donghae rasakan, Kibum mempersiapkan dua jarinya dilubang Donghae yang sudah dipenuhi oleh juniornya.

Lalu dengan sekali hentakkan Kibum memasukkaan jari-jarinya itukedalam hole Donghae, berbarengan dengan juniornya yang menghantam hole Donghae.

"Akhh..."pekik Donghae saat merasakan benda lain masuk kedalam holenya juga. "A-apha ituhh.. Enghh..."

"Bukan apa-apa sayang, hanya dua jariku yang ingin ikut merasakan lubangmu."jawab Kibum seraya menyeringai.

"Mwoh..? Ahh.. Phenuh! Rasaya sangat penuhh..."

"Benarkah?Apa kau suka penis dan jariku berlomba memasuki lubang kecilmu itu sayang?"

"Akhh.. Iyahh.."Donghae kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya membiarkan jari Kibum memasuki lubangnya.

"Jawab sayang! Apa kau suka saat penis dan jari-jariku memasuki lubangmu dengan keras dan kasar?."

"Iyahh..Aku sukha, sangatt.."Donghae menaik turunkan tubuhnya lebih ujung junior Kibum berhasil menumbuk sweetspotnya.

"Akhh... Dhisana.. Ahh laghii.."

"Geraka tubuhmu lebih cepat sayang.."

"Yeah.. Ahh.. Ouchhh! Bummie.."

"Iya sayang?."

"A-aku keluahh.. Eunghh...

"Kalau begitu lebih cepat lagi.."

Donghae semakin terpacu unruk segera menuju klimaksnya..Denga keras da kasar dia menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Sesekali dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menambah sensasi yang lain. Da itu berhasil membuat Kibum mengerang.

"Akhh... Seperti itu sayang! Ahh."erang Kibum.

Donghae terus mengulang turunkan tubuhnya lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh... Eunghh..."

"Ouchh.. Ahha.. Aku ingin keluar Bum..

"Ne, nado sayang.. Enghh..."

Kibum dan Donghae berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai klimaks semakin menggoyangkan dengan Kibum yang semakin menusukkan junior dan jemariya semakin dalam.

"Ahh.. Aku keluARGHHH..."

"AHHH..."

Akhirnya Kibum dan Donghae mencapai kenikmatan Donghae membasahiperut dan dada Kibum.

Sedangkan Kibum menembakkan cairannya didalam holehangat Donghae.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah..."

"Hah... Hah..."

Nafas mereka menggema saling beradu..Mengumpulkan oksigen untuk memenuhi rongga dada mereka.

Donghae merebahlan kepalanya diatas dada jantan Kibum, yang sedang mengelus kepala dan punggung telanjangnya.

"Ini nikmat sekali Bum.."ujar Donghae.

"Iya.. Sangat nikmat..!"

"Hah.. Hah... Aku lelah Bum!"Donghae semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Kibum.

"Kau lelah?"tanya Kibum.

"Iyah.."

"Tapi ini belum selesai sayang.."

"Mwo?"Donghae menarik kepalanya dari dada Kibum lalu menatap Kibum dengan pandangan horror.

Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah membalikkan tubuh Donghae tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Donghae. Kini Donghae duduk membelakangi Kibum menggendong Donghae dengan memegang kedua sisi paha Doghae, sehingga saat ini Donghae terlihat sedang mengangkang berjalan menuju lemari yang ada diujung ruangan.

Dan berhenti tepat didepan cermin yang tidak terlalu besar namun mampu memberlihatkan seluruh tubuh mereka.

Sontak wajah Donghae memerah saat melihat dirinya yang telanjang didepan bisa melihat semburat merah itu dari refleksi dirinya lagi tubuhnya yang bertelanjang berada dalam gendongan dia juga dapat melihat junior Kibum yang masih memenuhi juniornya yang mengacung ditengah-tengah pahanya yang dilebarkan Kibum.

"Eunghh.."hanya melihat dirinya yang tak berdaya itu saja membuat nafsunya kembali naik.

"Kau suka dirimu seperti ini?"tanya Kibum yang sesekali mengecup tengkuk Donghae.

"Eungg.. Iyahh.. Aku sukhaa.."

"Apa kau lebih suka kalau seperti ini?."Kibum lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Ahh... Ouchh.."

"Kau suka tidak..?"

"Sangat... Akhh.."

"Benarkah?Sekarang lihat dirimu dicermin itu."suruh Kibum. Donghae pun membuka matanya yang terpejam lalu kembali melihat dirinya dicermin.

Wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat junior Kibum yang keluar masuk lubangnya.

Tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ahh.. Ohhh.."

"Jangan tutup matamu sayang!Lihatlah cermin, itu."Kibum menggerakkan tubuh Donghae agar juniornya bisa keluar masuk dari lubang hangat itu.

Donghaepun kembali membuka sangat sulit untuk membuka mata saat lubang ketatnya dihajar oleh junior Kibum yang besar itu.

"Akhh.."Kibum berhasil menumbuk titik terdalam Donghae lagi.

Dia pun terus menerus menghantam titik Donghae terlonjak-lonjak setiap Kibum menusukkan juniornya pada lubang sempitnya.

"Aku ingin keluahh... Bummiiehh..."

"Iya sayang! Bersama-sama.."

Kibum semakin cepat mengerakkan tubuh Donghae, dua juga menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga juniornya lebih masuk kedalam.

"Akhh.. Bummiehh, sedikit lagihh.. Ouchh.."Donghae lalu mengocok juniornya yang menggantung untuk membantunya sampai klimaks.

"Yeahh... Ahh.."

Kibum terus menumbuk titik Donghae dengan brutal, hingga_

"Akhh..Aku keluargghhh..."Donghae akhirnya mencapai muncrat membasahi cermin didepannya.

"AKHH..."disusul dengan Kibum yang mengeluarkan cairannya didalam hole Donghae, dan saking banyaknya cairan yang dia keluarkan sampai-sampai cairannya keluar dari hole Donghae, turun membasahi pahanya, melewati kakinya dan berakhir dilantai.

"Hosh.. Hosh..."

"Hah... Hah..."

Nafas mereka saling beradu, mengisi paru-paru mereka.

Kibum membawa Donghae kambali keranjang, tidak lupa juga dia untuk mengeluarkan juniornya dari goa Donghae.

Dan Donghae segera berbaring diranjang, diikuti Kibum yang berbaring membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung telanjang itu.

"Gomawo.."

"Ne.."Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya didada jantan tidak lama terdengar dengkuran lembut yang saling tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang kelelahan namun tetap terpahat senyum dibibir mereka.

:::KiHae:::

Empat orang namja tengah berkumpul dimeja hal yang menurut mereka seorang namja lagi mendatangi mereka dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hae! Bagaimana kemarin malam?."tanya namja pemilik gummy smile -Eunhyuk-.

"Iya Hae! Ayi ceritakan pada kami."timpalnamja berpipi chubby -Sungmin-.

"Ada apa ini?."tanya seorang namja yang tidak tahi menahu dengan yang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bicarakan.

"Begini Heechul hyung, kemarin kami taruhan, apa Donghae berhasil tidur dengan Kibum apa tidak!."jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kibum? Maksudmu Kim Kibum.?"ujar Heechul kaget.

"Iya!Si Kibum berengsek itu!"ujar Key.

"Lalu bagaimana Hae, apa kau berhasil?."tanya Heechul antusius.

"Aishh... Kalian ini membuatku malu saja."ujar Donghae.

"Aishh.. Sudah cepat ceritakan! Apa kau berhasih.?"desak Key.

"Eumm.."Donghae mengangguk malu.

"Jeongmal.?"tanya Heechul ragu.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku bohong..! Ini buktinya.."Donghae lantas sedikit menurunkan bajunya dan memperlihatkan hickey dilehernya.

"Wow.. Merah sekali.."Eunhyuk menyentuh tanda hickey itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Ayo ceritakan.."desak Heechulm

"Ceritakan? Masudmu?."wajah Donghae sontak memerah.

"Aishh..Cepat ceritakan bagaimana bermain dengan dia."ujar Sungmin.

"Eumm... D-dia sangat liar dan bernafsu besar..! Padahal dikamar kita sudah bermain 3 ronde tapi saat aku ingin membersihkan diri dikamar mandi tiba-tiba dia datang dan langsung menusukkan juniornya yang besar itu tahu?Dia sangat hebat dan sampai kewalahan menghadapi nafsunya yang besar itu."Donghae menceritakan kejadian semalam tanpa menyadari wajah mupeng (?) dari teman-temannya.

"Lubangku rasanya sangat penuh dengan junior Kibum yang sangat besar lagi dia pintar menemukan sweetspotku yang langsung dia hajar habis-habisan. Lalu_"

"Stop... Hentikan..."ujar Heechul yang memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Kenapa?Tadi kalian memintaku menceritakannya."

"Sudah cukup, tidak usah dilanjutkan, Hae.."ujar Sungmin yang dapat anggukkan dari semuanya.

"Yasudah.."Donghae meraih gelas orange juice lalu meminumnya.

"Shit.."umpat mereka, dan langsung kompak bubar.

"Kalian mau kemana?."tanya Donghae bingung melihat teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Lalu dia melihat mereka menghapiri namja-namja yang tengah menikmati lagu, dan setelah itu mereka membawa pasangan yang mereka dapat kelantai dua yang dikhususkan untuk 'bermain'.

Donghae menggidikkan bahunya tak kembali menikmati minumannya.

_BONUS_

"Beruntung sekali Hae bisa merasakan junior besar Kibum."gumam Eunhyuk

"Aishh... Aku juga mau junior Kibum memasuki lubangku."iner Sungmin.

"Shit! Apa Kibum seliar itu? Akhh... Kenapa bukan aku saja yang dihajar junior besarnya itu."bathin Heechul.

"Akhh... Kenapa lubangku berkedut saat Donghae menceritakan keliaran junior Kibum yang menghantam lubangnya. Damn..."pikir Key.

Lullu

Eum.. mungkin sebelumnya lullu mau minta maaf kalau sudah membuat kalian tidak nyaman dengan lullu. Dan lullu juga mau menjawab beberapa komentar dari readers..

Ada yang bilang kalau lullu melakukan itu karena untuk ajang promosi. Promosi apa? Wp? Fb? Ada beberapa readers yang meng-add lullu dan lullu hanya mengkonfirm satu atau dua, sisanya? Lullu abaikan..

Dan untuk masalah wordpress, jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya lullu punya wordpress dan "Tonight" adalah satu-satunya ff yang lullu post disana. Jujur, lullu kemarin hanya ingin mencoba bagaimana caranya update ff di wordperss yang kata orang itu sangat mudah. Tapi saat lullu coba ternyata itu SANGAT sulit. Bahkan untuk melihat komentar saja harus ada step-stepnya.. Jadi untuk apa lullu promosi wp yang jelas-jelas lullu gag ngerti apa-apa. Dan sebenarnya yang membuat wp itu bukan lullu tapi teman lullu (sesama author) yang berbaik hati membuatkan lullu wp.

Lagipula lullu punya alasan kuat kenapa lullu mau ff Tonight itu di taruh di wordpress dan di password pula.

Kalian tahu kalau tidak semua readers disini berusia +18? Bahkan lullu pernah menemukan ada readers yang masih berusia 13.. 13 tahun sudah membaca bacaan untuk +18?

Jujur, lullu punya adik perempuan yang baru berumur 14 tahun dan lullu pernah memergoki dia sedang MEMBACA FF NC berpairing YunJae. Kalian tahu apa yang lullu rasakan saat itu? Lullu merasa kecewa sama diri lullu sendiri karna lullu adalah author yang sering membuat ff bergenre seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa anak usia belia membaca ff yang seharusnya dibaca untuk usia dewasa.

Pasti beberapa kalian bertanya kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa gag dari dulu aja? Jawabannya simple, dulu lullu gag peduli karena lullu merasa itu adalah sebuah kebebasan, tapi saat lullu melihat adik lullu sendiri yang seperti itu, jujur lullu sangat miris. Mungkin kalian berpikir lullu itu berlebihan? Memang, jika kalian lihat dari sudut pandang kalian sebagai readers, tapi cobalah kalian melihat dari sudut pandang seorang author yang mana dia yang memproduksi (?) ff seperti itu.

Eum.. sekarang lullu mau Tanya, bagaimana perasaan kalian saat kalian melihat adik kalian berusia sama dengan adik lullu yang sedang membaca ff NC? Bisa saja kah? Kalau iya, tolong ajarin lullu supaya bisa seperti itu.

Oh iya, tadi juga ada yg komentar kalau lullu membuat readers kecewa. Mianhae, lullu sama sekali gag bermaksud membuat kalian kecewa sama lullu. Lullu hanya ingin tau respon apa yang lullu dapetin kaau lullu post ff di wordpress. Dan ternyata sangat disayangkan, responnya sangat negatif untuk pemula sperti lullu ini. Lullu gag mau rebut atau adu argument dengan readers jdi sekarang lullu akan menuruti apa yang readers inginkan.

Dan sekarang lullu putusin untuk tidak peduli lagi. Untuk apa lullu mengkhawatirkan orang sedangan orang lain tidak peduli.

Readers, berapapun umur kalian bacalah.. Toh kalian bukan adik lullu juga jdi untuk apa lullu mengkhawatirkan kalian..

Ckckck

#miris

Sekali lagi lullu mau minta maaf sama semua readers yang merasa kecewa dengan lullu..

#bow


End file.
